User talk:SolaRoofGuy
I hope that AVATAR is a call to arms for all EcoWarriors on Planet Earth. The majority of people are not exploiters and just want to have rights, freedoms and happiness. But a small minority believe in their right to take (extract, as in mining), exploit and degrade the environment and have no respect for life but rather value things and man-made products above the works of nature. In fact on planet earth the modern world, manipulated by "industry" which is controlled and directed by a very few, is disconnected with nature and seeks to corner the majority into a man-made world, where we can survive only by being consumers of industrial products, industrial food, energy and water. The concurrent destruction of nature which is the true source of abundance of life support for humanity creates more and more a condition of dependence of the majority on the offerings of the owners of industry. There are two remedies: first to learn how nature can nurture us and provide for all our needs; second, to apply this KNOWLEDGE to produce the abundance of life support such as food, water and energy by working with nature, and this will provide the alternative to the present pattern where we are all consumers of industrial products, a pattern that is know to be destructive, exploitive of people and planet and now know to have finite limits. The word, now so common in our world, is that what we see is "non sustainable". The "SYSTEM" as we know it is coming to an end. It has reached limits of the planet Earth's capacity and planetary EcoSystems are going into shock and the capacity to sustain life in all its complexity is so diminished that our expanding human population's continued existence is at risk. We have come to believe that the answer to our failing system is a bigger, better or more efficient machine - but the KNOWLEDGE that will liberate us from exploitation is to learn from nature and to have faith in the abundance of creation. This step of connecting to the energy and the life force that is a true foundation for sustainable living is needed and our conditioning to stand apart from this resource is deeply set in our minds so as to work together with other factors to assure our industrial servitude- our programing to accept the constraints imposed by those that are shut out from experiencing creation. If we allow this respect for creation and life to reactivate our spirit then the eyes open to a powerful alternative that is abundant and easily within reach. We are our own enemy but can find salvation within our own nature and thus win to personal freedom and a spiritual victory that is real and obvious because we become an agent once more for life to support life and cease our destructive behavior. We put aside our "program" and operate from a deeper spiritual truth that all life is linked and one harmed harms all. Then we become ready to experience life and liberty and can find happiness. We can sacrifice our life for a greater life in an effort to defend any other life from destruction. Never, in this state of spiritual liberation would a human harm another human or any creature for any reason - no justification is sufficient - this is the truth and is known in the heart of every person of faith. But, then the deep and difficult challenge comes, a threat to all life, to all of spirit and faith - it is the ultimate insult to life: the potential extinction of life, or of a species, or world, or bioregion. The destruction of EcoSystems even planetary EcoSystems by an exploitive minority for the purpose of human power and bigger and better things for leaders of industries who can only get to their goal by way of complete disregard for life and who require their people to unquestioningly follow the program to surrender their humanity and act like machines. Such greed with such a degree of unacceptable consequence must be resisted. This is why I see AVATAR as a call to arms to all EcoWarriors who love Planet Earth!